1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to an image information processing apparatus and an image information processing program, and more specifically to an image information processing apparatus and an image information processing program for editing video information for sequentially playing back in a slide show images taken by a digital camera, etc., recording on a DVD medium the information in a record format in which the images can be played back by a DVD (digital versatile disc) player, etc., and recording on a DVD medium the video information and an image file storing image information about an image to be played back in a slide show.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-123393 discloses editing video information for sequentially playing back, in a slide show, images (static images) of a plurality of image files taken and recorded by a digital camera, recording the video information in a DVD video directory area (VIDEO_TS directory area under the root directory) of a DVD medium in a recording format (hereinafter referred to as a DVD video format) of DVD video (DVD-VIDEO) which can be played back on a DVD player, etc., and recording an image file storing image information about each image to be played back in a slide show in a DCF directory area (DCIM directory area under the root directory) of the same DVD medium in accordance with the DCF (design rule for camera system) standard prescribed as a recording format of a digital camera.
To identify the relationship between each image to be played back in a slide show and each image file storing the image information about each image, it is disclosed that when the video of the slide show is played back on a DVD player, etc., the information designating the recording position of an image file on the DVD medium storing the image information about images to be played back is displayed in combination in video. Furthermore, an image file of images to be played back in a slide show is recorded on a DVD medium in accordance with the DCF standard. Therefore, the folder name recording an image file and the file name information about an image file are not displayed, but the information about a frame number based on the folder name generated in accordance with the naming rule of the DCF standard and the file name are displayed in combination in video, thereby designating the recording position of an image file on a DVD medium, and simplifying the character information to be displayed in combination.
According to the proposition of Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-123393, the video in a slide show recorded in the DVD video format on a DVD medium can be played back on a TV monitor by, for example, a DVD player, and the frame number, etc. of a desired image is recorded so that the recording position of an image file storing the image information about the image using the frame number on the DVD medium can be designated, and an image file of a desired image can be designated when a printing order is made, etc. without confirming the contents of the DVD medium using a personal computer or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-233952 discloses recording moving picture data, static image data, etc. in a DVR directory of a DVD medium in a recording format of a digital video recorder (DVR), recording static image data, etc. in a DCIM directory area of the same DVD medium in the recording format of the DCF, and recording the management information for control of a search and playback of static image data, etc. in a DVR directory area and a DCIM directory area. Thus, equipment in the DVR format and equipment in the DCF standard can regenerate static image data, etc. of a DCIM directory area.